Wonderwall
by LilySnape4eva
Summary: A Hogwarts talent show. Who's idea was that?


**Wonderwall**

**A/N: This was my sister's songfic challenge, where you had to pick a number and then it would have a pairing, and the same with a song (if you wanna check it out, go see lunarocks14). So this is mine; I was her first victim.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the characters, not the song, but I do own the idea.**

Lily Evans had known from the start that the Hogwarts talent show was gonna be a bad idea. It had all been James Potter's idea. Why did Dumbledore make Lily and James head boy and girl? No one knew. But what everyone did know was that James was over Lily. After 7 whole years. Lily glanced up at the stage where Remus Lupin was standing, his eyes scanning the Great Hall, looking like he wanted to sink into the floor. Lily seriously suspected that one of his friends had made him do it. But, on with the show. "I'm Remus Lupin, and I'm gonna sing _Wonderwall_, which is a Muggle song by Oasis." Lily was slightly surprised. She hadn't realised that he knew Muggle songs, let alone really old ones like that. She nodded to him, and he pressed play. The backing track filled the hall, and Remus opened his mouth and started to sing.

"_Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you,_

_By now you should have somehow realised what you gotta do,_

_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now._

_Backbeat the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out,_

_I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt,_

_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now._

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding,_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding,_

_There are many things that I would like to say to you but I don't know how._

'_Cause maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me,_

_And after all, you're my wonderwall._

_Today was gonna be that day but they'll never throw it back to you,_

_By now you should have somehow realised what you're not to do,_

_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now._

_And all the roads that lead you there are winding,_

_And all the lights that light the way are blinding,_

_There are many things that I would like to say to you but I don't know how._

_I said maybe, you're gonna be that one that saves me,_

_And after all, you're my wonderwall._

_I said maybe, you're gonna be that one that saves me,_

_And after all, you're my wonderwall._

_I said maybe (I said maybe), you're gonna be that one that saves me (that saves me),_

_I said maybe (I said maybe)..._" Remus' voice faded as the song ended, and Lily looked around the hall to see all the girls staring at him. She'd known that Remus was a good singer, but she hadn't been expecting this.

"Next!" James called from his seat next to her, and beckoned Remus towards him. "Well, I'd say you're through, wouldn't you Lily?" He asked when Remus was standing in front of the table they were sat at.

She nodded vigorously. "Definitely. I thought it was amazing. I didn't know you could sing that well." She'd had a crush on him for a while, but she was almost crushed when she realised that, of course, he wasn't singing it to her. He was just singing it because it was a good song, and he wanted to make a good impression. But she still couldn't douse the small flicker of hope she had that maybe, just maybe, he liked her back.

"Thanks." Remus grinned at her, and her heart stopped for a second at his smile. Oh, she'd fallen for him. Bad. He wandered off, and only turned when James told him to meet the rest of the Marauders outside in 5 minutes. Lily wasn't concentrating when the next person arrived on stage, until she realised who it was.

"I'm Sirius Black, you've probably heard of me," here he cast a wink towards the girls, "And I'm gonna perform one of those Muggle magic tricks, but without a wand." That was enough to make the head girl worried. She excused herself, pretending she needed the loo, but she really hung around outside the Great Hall, so she could see what Sirius was up to without being in danger.

"Lily?" She spun round to see Remus watching her with a smile. "What are you doing here? You're meant to be watching the talent performance."

Lily looked sheepish. "I escaped. It's Sirius' go, and he said he's gonna do a Muggle magic trick."

Remus nodded, letting out a chuckle. "Good idea. How about we go for a quick stroll round the lake?" He held out an arm.

"I-I dunno. I mean, I'm meant to be a judge for the talent show-"

"Sirius is the last one," Remus interrupted her, "And of course James is going to let his best friend through, so I guess he can manage without you for a while. And it'd be nice to go out somewhere with you, instead of just to the library like normal." Lily couldn't say no with this logic, so she agreed and linked arms with her friend.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Remus looked at Lily. "Did you really like my singing, or did you just say that because you didn't want to hurt me? Because I wouldn't have been offended if you said you hated it."

Lily shook her head quickly. "I meant what I said. I don't say things without meaning it. I loved it... I thought it was amazing. Why did you choose that song, anyway?"

Remus shrugged, a blush rising. "Oh- no reason. I just... I..." he trailed off and stopped walking, standing in front of Lily. "Lily, I... Willyougooutwithme?" He asked, going as red as a tomato.

"I- what?"  
>"Will you go out with me?" He repeated, slower.<p>

"Of course!" Lily grinned at Remus, who responded by kissing her. He pulled back when they heard a wolf whistle from behind Lily.

"Oh, damn, I owe Pad 5 galleons..." James grinned slightly sheepishly at them. "Anyway, I should leave you two to-"

"You were betting on us?" Lily asked, astounded. "I- James Potter! You should know better than that! You know you're not allowed to bet in school, and as head boy you should be showing a better example to other people!"

Sirius bounded over to them. "I guess this means that you owe me, Prongsie?" A glint appeared in his eye. "Hand it over. And congrats, you two lovebirds. Half the school was wondering when you'd get together, and the other half were wondering when Prongs and Lils would get together."

Lily's mouth fell open. "You mean... the whole school has been watching out for who I snog first?"

James and Sirius glanced at each other, and then nodded at the same time. "Uh, pretty much."

"Arrrrggggg!"

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Now you know that reviews make writers happy, don't you? ;)**


End file.
